Alphabet Lock
by Fairyfriender
Summary: a series of one word prompted oneshots following the order of the alphabet! Enjoy!
1. Apple

**Hello everyone! hopefully the description made sense. there will be johnlock so :3 **

**I know this has been done before (ive read some for myself) but im going to give it a shot.**

** i hope you enjoy **

**~Valerie **

* * *

**Apple**

He was going to kill him. John might actually kill Sherlock this time. They were everywhere, even in his chair! John looked around the flat at the utter ridiculousness of it all before he hung his head in frustration.

"Sherlock! You great git! Where are you!" he shouted, looking up and walking toward Sherlock's bedroom. John passed even more of them in the hallway. Reaching the bedroom door, he came across a paper sign on the door that read 'no Johns allowed, experimenting'. Having had enough of Sherlock's childish ways for one day, John opened the door.

Sherlock sat on his bed surrounded by even more crates of apples. He was bent over his laptop and typing away madly. "John, what part of 'no johns allowed' did you not get?" Sherlock's deep baritone voice broke their silence. Without looking up, he managed to ooze arrogance out of the tips of his curls.

Ignoring him, John sputtered "s-Sherlock, what the _bloody hell_ are all these apple crates doing all over the flat?" John walked closer but Sherlock seemed to decide that John wasn't worth answering. Moments went by in silence before-

"Brilliant! I found it!" Sherlock suddenly shouted, jumping up and racing out of his room. His long legs somehow managed to dance around the numerous stacks of apples. John stood rooted in the same spot and looked around the room. He tried to rack his brain for a reason as to why Sherlock needed these apples. He found nothing. A case maybe? John shook his head, surely he'd be involved with such a bizarre case, had one existed.

A series of loud bangs brought John out of his temporary stupor. He rushed into the living room calling out to Sherlock at the same time.

" Sherlock! Are you al….right?" having reached Sherlock, john tried (and failed) to hold back his laughter at the sight before him. By the couch there was a particularly tall stack of apple crates. Was being the important word here. Now most of them were empty on their sides as their contents ran away from them. Some, however, were lying on top of the chest of Sherlock bloody Holmes, who was currently sprawled on the wooden floor. His face set in a dazed look, he gazed up at john.

"That was a….meant to happen of course" Sherlock said clearing his throat and plastering a dignified look on his face.

John giggled harder, doubling over. "Oh Sherlock " he said between breaths "you should see your face!" eventually gaining control of himself, he watched Sherlock brush off all the apples and awkwardly stood up.

"Yes well, I got a little too excited it seems" Sherlock looked around and set his gaze on the kitchen. "Back to work. If you would be so kind as to not disturb me john, it would be much appreciated" he said. With quick brushing back of his dark brown curls, Sherlock strode into the kitchen and away from johns line of vision.

John simply sighed and went to hang up his jacket by the door, grumbling to himself. On his way back to make himself a cup of tea, he passed Sherlock's laptop. The screen still lit, john read the title and shook his head. Experiment indeed, in making the perfect batch of apple jam. Damn that man.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! after reading it over, i realized it was based off a scene from Friends that i saw with my sister this afternoon. props to you if you know what scene i mean. have a lovely evening and i hope you come back to read B-Z!**


	2. Body

**ok, so i used my name as the murdered girl, shhh its kinda fun ;D **

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Body**

"I'll need anything you've got Sherlock, and quickly" Lestrade said with less enthusiasm than usual. His eyes were rimmed with purple sleep deprived bruises and his face had one too many days worth of scruff. It could be the long days that this case has caused him, going on two weeks.

Sherlock looked him up and down and then to the body lying in the street. It is however, more likely that his state has to do with the 5th 18 year old girl murdered in relation to said case.

"Give me a moment Lestrade, I've only been on the scene for a moment" Sherlock said cuttingly. Lestrade just sighed and walked away. Sherlock again directed his attention to the young girl.

_American_

_White_

_Overweight_

_Vocal performer_

_Strangled _

_Brunette_

The details swam around in his mind as he looked from her face to her nails and back to the state of her clothing.

"She not from around here?" John chimed in, Sherlock looked in his direction.

"No, American. Like the rest." John nodded and knelt down closer to her and pulled back the hair at her neck. Her neck had long finger-like markings that indicated the man and grabbed her around the throat. And squeezed.

Sherlock turned back and scanned the rest of the scene.

"alright Sherlock, lay it on me" came the voice from behind him. Uncharacteristically, Sherlock jumped and turned. Eyes wide, he coughed to cover up his moment of weakness.

Either Lestrade didn't notice or didn't care for he ignored this and just stared at Sherlock, waiting.

"ah yes," Sherlock said, tightening his scarf. "She's American. Obvious by her brand of clothing. Walmart quality, you can see the tag in her jacket. She's young, 18. So she was probably here on holiday with her friends. Possibly a last hurrah before college in the fall. Clearly she already fits the mold of our serial killer. She studied voice in high school. Though it is only slightly chilly, there is a scarf lying next to her body, which I'm assuming she has tightly around her throat. There is a bottle of water in her bag, and a book on soprano folk songs. So, maybe she is visiting on business, more successful than originally thought. Now, for a singer, an attack on the throat is particularly insulting. And we know that the killer has killed his last 4 victims in different ways. This could indicate that he gets a chance to know them and as an extra thrill, he kills them in the most insulting way possible. The angle that the marks on her neck lay, it can be deduced that the killer grabbed her while she was standing and threw her down on the ground after she had stopped breathing." Sherlock actually paused here and rubbed his eyes. "What was her name?" he asked Lestrade, who blinked and seemed to be only half following Sherlock.

"Um, Valerie. Her name was Valerie Radcliffe. American, British name though." He said sadly, looking down at the young woman. Sherlock nodded.

"That seems to be another pattern. The four other women all had a first name that started with the last letter of the alphabet and worked back." Sherlock turned from poor Valerie, having finished his deductions and left john to feel all the emotion. "There was Zoe, Yasmine, Xaria, Wanisha and now Valerie."

Sherlock strode away and began making his way down the alleyway, throwing a last, "John!" behind him before striding out of sight.


	3. Colleen

**Colleen**

"This is the flat." John stated with an air of awkwardness. He looked over at the woman standing with him.

She was very pretty, young too. Much younger than John. Perhaps that's why he felt so odd having her here in the home that Sherlock and himself shared. She was a mystery.

Gazing around the room she took a step towards the living room. John watched her eyes sweep from the skull on the wall to the one on the fireplace.

"Epic violin." She said, turning back to John. He looked down at Sherlock's violin. Sherlock left it lying on the sofa, the neck of the instrument dangling off the edge dangerously close to falling off. The bow sitting over by the simple stand near Sherlock's chair. John coughed.

"Yeah, it belongs to my flat mate, he's pretty good too." He rubbed the back of his neck absently as he watched her inspect the kitchen almost like she was searching for something. Perhaps this woman was far too young for him. She seemed not a day over 20. Suddenly his 35 years seemed very old indeed.

She was an interesting creature, she was kind and sexy. Her name was Colleen and she was born in France but was living in the UK because her company relocated her. Her hair fell long down to the middle of her back. It was pinned back on each side to keep it out of her eyes. Her clothing gave off the air that she knew how to dress and dress well. Her cheeks were still flush from the cold November air. John had been positively confused when she had approached him while sitting on a bench near the park.

First it started with permission to sit on the bench, despite the fact that there were empty ones on either side of John. Their conversation progressed to a cup of coffee and for some reason John had felt the compelling need to bring her home. Not entirely sure what he meant by that sudden act.

"Um, what's with all the science equipment?" she asked, breaking John from him reverie. John chuckled, walking up beside the table in their little dining area.

"That would be mine." Sherlock's voice from behind them stated. John turned around. Sherlock stood in the door way pulling off his coat, gloves, and scarf. As he hung them up he added, "Don't touch it, I'm doing an experiment." His tone was clipped, annoyed. Colleen's eyes seemed to glow.

"What kind of experiment?" she exclaimed, coming around the edge of the table to approach Sherlock. John wanted to cringe, so much for a relationship with a nice pretty intelligent woman for once.

Sherlock smirked. "I'm testing the rate at which different animal eyes deflate after death." John looked over to Colleen to catch her reaction. He wondered if she'd run out quickly or believe Sherlock was lying.

There was a pause in Colleens steps. And then-

"Really? That's awesome!" she said and she practically bounced over to Sherlock's side.

Her reaction totally threw John off. As well as Sherlock. Colleen's words wiped the smirk off his face and he just stared at her.

"Um. You really think so?" he asked finally. She nodded.

"Yeah, care to explain your findings?" she turned back to the table and walked, her eyes searching for something.

Sherlock coughed and glanced at John. John shrugged still a bit mystified as to what was happening.

"well, um. I don't see what harm could come from that. Would you care to assist me? I find that John can be quite difficult with these sorts of things." Sherlock answered her as he too walked into the kitchen. He'd never pass up an opportunity to show off.

Not entirely sure what to do, John made himself a cup of tea and pulled up his blog. After a while, he shut it and faced the two wannabe scientists who were in the middle of cataloging results on a beaver.

Perhaps a woman like Colleen, with the same scientific interest as Sherlock, was someone to keep around. Hell she might even be the one.

* * *

**Fortunately**** we all know that was never the case. I imagine that Colleen was using John just to satisfy her scientific curiosity but once Sherlock deduced this fact he kicked her out of their flat and threatened to have her deported. That might be a fun one shot to write based off another word. keep a lookout ;D**


End file.
